This application claims priority from U.S. application Ser. No. 61/039,811, filed Mar. 27, 2008, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a device for protecting a waste water line from debris which it is not intended to handle. When debris which may otherwise clog a waste water line is flushed down a toilet, the device intercepts it for easy and quick removal before the debris travels farther along the waste water line making it more difficult to remove, and it does so without interfering with the passage of normal waster into the waste waterline.
There is a continual problem in jails and prisons with inmates intentionally flushing debris down their toilets and plugging up the Waste water system. They may flush clothing, sheets, or anything else they can find. The debris that is inserted into one toilet usually passes down into the common waste line where it plugs up the waste line for several toilets. This causes a back-up of the waste line, with flooding that can do serious damage, including flooding of the building on floors below the level of the toilet where the problem originated. The cost to replace carpets, ceilings, wallboards, documents, and computers from such flooding can be very expensive. It is also expensive to have to regularly call out plumbers to unplug the waste lines and retrieve debris that is wedged a long distance into the waste line.